Confesiones
by Hana Aino
Summary: :'( Primer y unico capitulo, Vegeta le envia una carta a Bulma pidiendole ayuda, ya que quiere cambiar. Espero sus comentarios!!!


**Confesiones**

Por **Hana Aino**

Sábado por la mañana. La luz de un resplandeciente Sol inundaba la habitación. Se levantó, se acercó a la habitación de la niña, la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella para darle leche. Luego, alguien entró en la habitación - "Mamá, tengo hambre" - "Entonces, vamos a desayunar" - "¿Y papá?" - "Todavía duerme. Vamos" -. Ella sabía que él estaba despierto, pero no quería desayunar con él... Hacía una semana que no se hablaban... Luego se bañó y vistió. Se disponía a lavar lo del desayuno, y alguien llamó a la puerta. - "Ya voy" -. Abrió la puerta. Era el cartero. Sólo habían dos cartas esta semana - "Gracias" -. Las tomó. Una era de una empresa, pidiéndo que pagara una cuenta pendiente. Era muy extraño, ya que nunca se atrasaba en sus pagos. Leyó la otra. Se sorprendió al ver su remitente y a quién estaba dirigida. La abrió y comenzó a leerla:

  
Querida mía:

Perdóname, es lo único que puedo decir. No sé por qué tengo ese orgullo dentro; Debe ser por la sangre Saiya-jin. Creí que tú me entenderías, pero en vez de eso, me regañas, te pones furiosa y me insultas. 
Creo que te había prometido cambiar, y lo estoy intentando... De hecho ya no soy el mismo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.
Cuando nació nuestro primer hijo, fue como una sueño para mí. Ahora, nació la segunda, y es una esperanza más para arreglar las cosas contigo. La verdad es que no me molesta decir estas cosas. He estado a tu lado tanto tiempo, y nunca te lo había dicho. Cuando estoy ante estas situaciones, mi orgullo se enfrenta a mi corazón derrotándolo y hablando en vez de él. Te escribo esta carta para pedir tu comprensión: Sé que puedo arreglar esto y sacar mi orgullo, pero es difícil. Quiero sacármelo, pero ¿Cómo? Mi hijo me ha ayudado, y mi hija también, y mucho, pero necesito más. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Sé que es difícil, pero no quiero seguir así. Cada vez, tú y nuestros hijos se alejan más y más de mí. Por otra parte, Kakarotto siempre me ayuda. Quiero pelear con él, aunque sin lastimarlo. Pero mi orgullo entra nuevamente en acción y no puedo hacer nada. No sé por qué no puedo decir estas cosas como las dices tú, Kakarotto o cualquier otra persona...   
Lo primero que quiero pedirte es que confíes en mí. Tenme confianza, es lo esencial. Nunca te he fallado; Aunque siempre me enfado, nunca te he fallado.   
Los segundo, es que me quieras. No sé si eso será posible después de todo lo que te he hecho, pero por favor, quiéreme.   
Lo tercero, es que me dejes ciudar de Trunks y Bura. Los dos juntos podemos hacer un muy buen trabajo cuidándolos. Sé que todavía hay tiempo: Trunks ya es un adolescente, pero nunca es tarde para esto; y Bura todavía es una bebé.
Créeme: No tengo nada en contra tuyo, al contrario, siempre te ayudaré y apoyaré.  
Bueno, espero que hayas leído detenidamente mi carta. Me despido con un gran abrazo y un beso...

Vegeta  


Bulma quedó tan sorprendida... ¿Él le había enviado esa carta? Era muy extraño, Vegeta nunca haría algo como eso. Seguramente se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. La cerró y la guardó en su bolsillo. Luego subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Vegeta ya se había vestido y se amarraba sus zapatos. Se puso enfrente de él y sacó la carta. Vegeta se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Al ver esto, se pudo dar cuenta de que Vegeta sí había enviado esa carta. - "¿Tú enviaste verdaderamente esta carta?" - "EEHH... es que yo... Sí, yo la envié" - "¿Lo que dices es verdad?" - "¿Para qué te enviaría una carta con mentiras?" - "AAHH... Pues, creo que sí te ayudaré, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte... " - "Sí, gra... cias" -. Ese 'gracias' casi no se le escuchó. - "Bueno ¿Vamos a ver a Bura? Ha dormido demasiado y hay que despertarla" - "¿Qué? N... Está bien... " -. Y fueron a la habitación de la bebé. Cuando despertó, dijo algo que los dejó sorprendidos: - "P... a... pa... pa... pá... papá... M... m... ma... má... mamá... JEJEJE... " -. Los dos corrieron a abrazar a la pequeña. - "Vegeta, no te preocupes; Creo que no tendré que intentar quererte... " -. Vegeta dejó a Bura en su cuna, y volteó para mirar a Bulma. La besó y luego la abrazó. Bulma, entendiendo lo que quería decir, sin dejar de abrazarlo le respondió con un... : - "De nada. No te preocupes... Sé que lo lograremos... " -. Al contrario de Trunks, cuya primera palabra fue 'papá', lo que indicaba que venía para luchar, Bura los nombró a los dos, demostrando que no venía para eso, sino para unir a esta desentendida pareja, la cual comenzaba a pensar y a sentir cosas diferentes.

**Fin**

* * *

E-Mail de la Autora: hana_aino@hotmail.com


End file.
